


My memory is not complete without you

by raiderzzz



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Chaeyu, F/F, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiderzzz/pseuds/raiderzzz
Summary: (On hold, will rewrite this when I have time) Tzuyu was enjoying her resting time when a kid disrupted her down time. Angry Tzuyu went to find the kid and got hit with memories like a truck when she found out the reason why the kid was so loud.Or Tzuyu let herself fall into the memory that she buried a long time ago
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 7





	1. You of yesterday

It is a nice day; the weather is not too hot as it is just the beginning of summer and the cool breeze is enough to survive the day without turning on the AC. You thought it would be a quiet and calm day for Tzuyu but no, the sound of a kid running is irritating Tzuyu and she is about to stand up to stop the sound before the kid shouts “Tzuyu”.

“Jesus kid, how many times have I told you to not call me by my name.” She says as she massaging her temple. It’s not that Tzuyu doesn’t like kids, she only like them when they behave not acting like a little devil. “Hehe sorry Tzuyu. Oops! But can you come here please. There is something over here.” The kid keeps shouting and jumping in excitement.

“This kid never learns anything.” She thinks to herself as she walks over to the kid. “I’m coming kid. It better be something super cool that you have to ruined my resting time or else I won’t let you eat that strawberry cake.” She drags her body as her bones cracking every time she takes a step to the source of the voice. “Why did I buy this stupid mansion again? Why can’t I just buy a small cozy house? It’s not like I have anyone to live with me to use all of the room in this mansion.” Her face darkens and her gaze goes to the floor before the voice snaps her back in reality. 

“Hurry up Tzuyu! Can’t you like use your long limbs to walk faster? What’s the point of having long limbs when you don’t even use them.” The kid shouts and then giggles to herself. “Damn who taught her that.” Tzuyu thinks as she picks up her pace. The frown is still on her face but her face immediately widens as she takes the turn. Her basement door is opened and she is pretty sure the voice came from down there. She hasn’t been down there for quite a while and she can’t even remember where she put the key for the basement. She slowly takes her step down and the little devil pokes her head out to look at the stairs.

“What took you so long Tzuyu? Has time slow you down that much?” She says as she shows Tzuyu her big smile. Tzuyu just ignores the comment on her age and just walk faster down the stairs. She is about to open her mouth to scold the kid and ask how did she get down here before the kid holds up the key with her grin. Tzuyu just doesn’t want to argue or question this kid anymore. She looks around and takes a good look at the basement. It is so dirty and spider web is everywhere. She thinks to herself that she should hire someone to clean this mess for her. Now she takes a look at the kid’s direction and finds a familiar looking box open on the floor. It is a fairly big and fancy box (more like a chest) with a big ass lock on it. Yes, a lock, how the f*ck did this kid open the box is beyond Tzuyu’s knowledge.

“Did you hit your head on the way down or something? Hello?” The kid is waving her hand in front of Tzuyu’s face and tries to get her attention. Tzuyu was frozen for a second upon seeing the box and snapped back to reality when the kid hit her arm with her full force. “Ouch! What was that for? Are you crazy?” She is glaring at the kid but the kid just shrugs it off and points at the box. Tzuyu takes a step closer and looks at the box, suddenly emotions just hit her like a truck but she manages to keep her straight face and looks at the kid with one side of her eyebrows raised up. The kid takes an old picture out and shoves it in front of Tzuyu’s face with full on anticipation. 

“Who is this? I know the chick on the right is you but who is the short one next to you?” Tzuyu takes the picture from the kid’s hand and looks closer at it. Her whole body stiffens, her eyes are on the verge of tears but she didn’t practice her cold face for many years for nothing. She manages to hold the tears back and gestures the kid to sit on the box while getting a chair to sit on. The kid is looking at Tzuyu with her eyes shinning like stars, her body is shaking a little bit because of excitement. Tzuyu takes a deep sigh and looks at the picture again, this time she only looks at the small girl standing next to her with her arms on Tzuyu’s waist. They looks so happy and “free” in the picture as if no one can separate them.

She sighs again and coughs to clear her throat before begin her story. “Her name is Chaeyoung and she was my best friend.” She chuckles at the word “best friend”. The kid nods, her hands curl into a fist and raises in front of her chest gesturing Tzuyu to hurry up and tell her everything. Tzuyu finds the kid amuse and smirks before look at the picture again, fall deep into the lane of her memory.

\--

She was in 8 when her dad got a job offer in Korea. Tzuyu’s family was not poor nor rich, they were just a typical middle-class family. Her mother owned some coffee shop in Taiwan and her dad was a fairly famous architect. He got offer to work on a big project in Korea, the Korean Tower that would be the tallest building in Asia at that time. They decided to move to Korea together because the project wouldn’t finish in less than 10 years. Tzuyu’s mom let her sister take care of the coffee shop and Tzuyu’s brother decided to stay because he was old enough to take care of himself and he didn’t want to leave his friends. It was hard for Tzuyu because she didn’t know any Korean, her brother aka her best friend didn’t go with her and her dog, Gucci, had to stay also. 

They moved in the summer, 3 days after her birthday, because Tzuyu’s parents wanted Tzuyu to have the whole summer to get used with Korea and Seoul. Plus, it would be smart to teach her a bit of Korean over the summer before school. Tzuyu was a kid, she was still learning Mandarin and she had to learn a whole new language. Korean was extremely hard so by the end of that summer, she barely had any Korean in her. Her parents were worried but they had no choice but to get her to school and let her figured it out on her own. 

Her first day of school was rough. She didn’t want to leave her mom’s embrace when they got out of their car. She kept crying, begging her mom to drive her home and let her play with Minjoong, her stuffed dog. It took her mom and the teacher thirty minutes to get her to calm down and finally let her mom go. As she walked down the hallway with her teacher, she heard all kind of sounds, kids yelling in Korean that she couldn’t understand, kids running around throwing stuffs and even a kid crying in the corner. Her anxiety was at the max when she walked into her class and all eyes were on her. Tzuyu was a quiet and shy kid. She didn’t have any friends in Taiwan and her brother was always there to protect her. She was also insecure about her skin tone and her facial expression. Her skin was tan because of countless hours of her playing in the garden with Gucci everyday while all of the kids in her class was white. People also made fun of her because of her expressionless face. It was not that she didn’t have any emotions, she just had a hard time express it on her face. 

Anyway, when the teacher told the class that they had a new student and told her to introduce herself, her whole body froze and she couldn’t open her mouth. Ms. Suzy noticed that and placed her hand on Tzuyu’s shoulder to calm her down. She finally said hello and her name in broken Korean. Ms. Suzy didn’t want to push Tzuyu so she just told Tzuyu to go to her sit. The whole day was a nightmare for her, she didn’t understand anything and got scold by a teacher because she couldn’t answer the question when in fact she didn’t even understand what the question was and what her teach even said to her. Luckily an extremely white kid that look like tofu explained everything to that teacher and saved her. Lunch was not better as she didn’t if she could eat in class or if she had to go to the cafeteria. She was about to burst out crying when the tofu kid approached her and greeted her. The tofu kid suddenly said every word in Mandarin that she knew and ended with “I love you” in Mandarin. Next to her was a shorter kid that had beautiful fierce eyes and looked like a cub. That’s the start of the trio the wouldn’t get separated for the next ten years of her life.

With the help of Dahyun the tofu kid and Chaeyoung the cub, Tzuyu’s Korean improved significantly. Even though she was the tallest of the three, Dahyun and Chaeyoung always see her as their baby and always protect Tzuyu from other naughty kids that made fun of Tzuyu and her accent. The three little musketeers were always seen together, always laughing and they can melt your heart just by looking at them having fun. They called themselves School Meal Club and promised by blood (actually just red Gatorade) that they would always be there for each other and no secret among them. “School Meal Club! Fighting!” They all shouted and hugged each other real tight.


	2. Shattered

With one of the biggest projects in Asia that Tzuyu’s dad got at that time, her family became extremely wealthy. They invested in real estate, hospitals, and schools; heck they even opened an animal shelter just because Tzuyu mentioned it a few times. With that amount of wealth and fame, it is understandable that people would act all arrogant but Tzuyu was different. She was the most down to earth person that you would ever met and she would never act high and mighty.

The School Meal Club went to a high prestige private high school and Tzuyu’s parents paid for all of them. Chaeyoung is a good kid but sometimes she is a bit crazy with her idea as one day she asked Tzuyu’s parents to rent them an apartment close to school so that they could practice to be independent and it was easier to go to school. Surprisingly Tzuyu’s parents agreed with her and rented them an apartment in a building that they invested in.

You don’t even know how happy Chaeyoung was and how Tzuyu and Dahyun were super nervous about this. But they all couldn’t hide their excitement when they first stepped inside their own apartment. Chaeyoung was running around exploring their living space for the next 4 years while Dahyun and Tzuyu were just casually and slowly looking around and watching Chaeyoung to be a hyper kid. After a while, they decided to order food and call it a day.

First day of school was nothing too special, they were all in the same class as Tzuyu’s parents request. Of course, other students would make a big fuss about a beautiful freshman joined their school so it was a bit tired for Tzuyu to walk around the school without being stopped (this time her height betrayed her). Luckily the heat died down after a few days and they can finally enjoy their time in peace.

“Hey Tzu, do you see something over there?” Chaeyoung suddenly called Tzuyu when they were sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring. She pointed to the door with her eyebrows frown upon seeing the motion of three people sneaking behind the door. Because it was early in the morning and school hadn’t started yet, not many students were in the classroom so it was kind of terrified Chaeyoung a little bit. Tzuyu on the other hand seemed to not be amused and walked to the door to check it out. 

Upon seeing what or who was being suspicious, she let out a deep sigh and walk back to her sit next to Chaeyoung. Dahyun was sleeping so she had no idea what was happening. The suspicious people knew that they had been spotted so they tried to play it cool by standing up straight, cough a few times and walk into the room acting like nothing happened. 

“Hey kids, how was your day? We were just walking around and checking out our new students haha.” The girl with the bunny teeth spoke as they walked closer to where they were sitting and let out a series of awkward chuckles and coughs. The tall girl with short hair behind her physically faced palm herself while the squirrel looking had the biggest grin looking at them. 

Chaeyoung knew who these girls are, everyone who wanted to attend this school knew who these girls are. They were the famous or they could say infamous cheerleaders of the school. Even though this school is a high prestige private school, there will always be some students who wanted to challenge the system.

While Chaeyoung was excited to see them here, Tzuyu let out another deep sigh. “What are you guys doing here? And don’t play dumb with me.” Tzuyu spoke in her monotone voice with her eyes stare straight at them. 

Nayeon the bunny teeth girl was startled by Tzuyu’s attitude but she immediately straightened her back and attempted to snap back at Tzuyu but Jeongyeon the tall girl put her hand on Nayeon’s shoulder to stop her and step forward to explain herself. “Hi I’m Jeongyeon, this funny looking thing is Nayeon and the squirrel over there is Sana. We heard about you guys so we just wanted to see if the rumors were true.” Jeongyeon spoke with her hand scratching her nape and she looked really embarrassed.

“Apparently the rumors were true and we have three little angels here.” She threw her cheeky smirk and winked at them. Nayeon was watching the whole thing and threw the disgusting look at Jeongyeon.

Dahyun woke up because of the noise and as soon as she looked up to see what was happening, she was greeted with the cutest human being in the world. Sana was staring at her with the brightest smile on her lips. Dahyun couldn’t keep up with the intense stare as she blushed and looked at the other girls in the room. Chaeyoung noticed the questionable look on Dahyun’s face and the annoyed look on Tzuyu’s face, she coughed to get everyone attention and stood up. “Okay so you have achieved your goal, what are you gonna do now? Your reputation is not something we appreciate and we honestly don’t want to get into trouble the first week of school.”

“Oh, so you guys know us? That’s good then, no need to do more introduction, I’m gonna go straight to the point. We want to… let’s say… recruit you guys into our group.” Nayeon crossed her arms in front of her and spoke.

“Wait what? Really?” Chaeyoung bolted up upon hearing what Nayeon said. As much as Chaeyoung wanted to avoid trouble, she was thrilled with the idea of being friends with the school celebrities. Tzuyu was of course not too fond of the idea while Dahyun was just going along with whatever Chaeyoung wanted. 

When the final bell rang and school was dismissed, Nayeon with her crew walked into Tzuyu’s class and proper introduced all of the crew members. Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo and Sana were juniors; Mina and Jihyo were sophomores and they called themselves Twice, an elite group at their school. Mina and Momo was in the dance club, and the new recruits finally understood why Twice got away with so many things; Jihyo was the school student council president and she broke a few rules here and there and let them slide from the troubles.

But Jihyo couldn’t let them slide all the time so she forced them to contribute to the school achievements by joining clubs. Mina and Momo were the aces of the dance club while Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Sana were the face of the cheerleaders. Tzuyu decided to join archery club, Dahyun joined the school choir while Chaeyoung joined the art club.

Both boys and girls were heads over heels for Twice not just because they aced whatever they did but also because of their beauty. Three months since the school started and no one didn’t know Twice. As for Tzuyu, she grew comfortable with the group but because of her lack of expression and her bluntness, she was known for her savageness in Twice. Other people who didn’t know her personally would call her cold or a robot with no emotions. Of course, she didn’t mind them at all but Nayeon and Jeongyeon were ready to fight anyone who said that in front of them.

Things were going fine for them. They all had fun at school doing silly things together while still topping the school rank and bringing more trophies for the school through their clubs. The principle didn’t even question their actions anymore so no one could stop them from having more fun. Let me tell you their definition of fun was really different from other people and they usually ended up hurting themselves or school’s properties. But nonetheless Tzuyu was having the best time of her life along with her friends/sisters.

At home, Dahyun and Tzuyu started to pay more attention to their diet so they practiced cooking which almost burned down the whole building, triggered the fire alarm multiple times and had to call the cleaning team quite often because of the mess they made after every meal. They were also getting closer than ever, they often spent their time sleeping on the same bed even though they all had their own room, talked to each other about their feelings. Tzuyu began to feel some new emotions that she had never felt before but she just shrugged them off and blame them on puberty.

All the funs had to end at some point, the unnies line graduated. They all cried at the graduation and promised to call each other every day. Dahyun was probably the saddest one of all, she had a crush on Sana since the first time she saw her but because she didn’t want to ruin their relationship, she held it off. She sulked for 3 weeks after the graduation and her friends were worried about her. Chaeyoung knew about the crush that Dahyun had and tried everything to calm her down but Tzuyu was as clueless as ever, she thought Dahyun was just sad because they were not nine anymore.

That was not the only crush they had going on in the group. Everyone knew Nayeon had something with Jeongyeon but seeing them together, no one doubted that they would be a couple one day. Chaeyoung also had feelings for Mina because of that one time she saw Mina performing at a ballet competition. Not wanting to ended up like Dahyun, she confessed to Mina and to everyone surprise, Mina accepted it. 

Everyone was happy for them but Tzuyu, as much as she wanted to feel happy for her friends, there was something inside her that kept hurting her. She thought she had a disease and immediately booked an appointment to the best doctor in town. Dr. Sunmi knew what happened to Tzuyu when she told her when this thing started to happen but instead of telling Tzuyu everything, she just gave her a bag of gummy saying that it was the medicine and let her figure it out.

The promise of calling each other every day didn’t last long, just after 3 months they just all stopped talking to each other. While Mina was busy practicing with her dance crew, Jihyo was busy dealing with the student council stuff, the other girls were also busy with their university stuff so it was just the School Meal Club left together. Only the SMC went to their spot, only the SMC kept their tradition of going to their favorite dog café and play the mafia game there even though there was no point of playing that game when you only had three people. Chaeyoung still met Mina every day and Tzuyu felt her heart being stabbed every time she saw Chaeyoung having fun with Mina.

It wasn’t long until Mina and Jihyo graduated. This time there were no tears, no promises, just congratulations being thrown around. It was sad but not because of the graduation but rather because they knew after this, they probably wouldn’t see each other again. This traumatized Tzuyu as she just got herself a new family with 8 sisters but just after 2 years, everything broke down and now it was just three of them, just like the old time when they promised each other three of them would always be together.

Tzuyu put up a wall surrounded herself and her best friends, not letting anyone in because she was afraid people would leave her again. Mina also broke up with Chaeyoung as she felt Chaeyoung was a burden for her and as much as Tzuyu hated to admit, she was a bit happy with that without knowing the reason why. Chaeyoung was devastated, she didn’t know what she did wrong and started to act rebellious.

She got her first tattoo (Aries, Mina’s zodiac sign) 3 days after the break up and started to vandalize school’s properties with graffiti. Without Jihyo protecting her, she got suspended and got fined for damaging the properties. Luckily Tzuyu’s parents stepped in to help her pay the fine and also hided it from Chaeyoung’s parents. Dahyun and Tzuyu were disappointed in Chaeyoung, but Tzuyu was hurt more seeing her best friend being like this because of love. Little did she know that the love for her friend had grew rapidly every day.

Chaeyoung didn’t learn from her mistake but instead became more troublesome. She started to hang out with bad kids from other school, tried to smoke or even skipped dinner, the meal that was really important that they promised to always have together. Tzuyu hated Mina, she hated Twice and she hated everyone that tried to approach her. She blamed Nayeon for introducing them to Twice, she blamed Jihyo for covering up their mistakes instead of teaching them what was right and she blamed Chaeyoung for being deeply in love with Mina.

The crack in their friendship grew bigger and it was waiting to shatter like glasses one day. Tzuyu did everything in her power to tape everything together, she didn’t want to lose her second family but what was the point of fixing it when the other one didn’t even care anymore. One cloudy day, she got home from her archery practice but her apartment was extremely quiet. Usually Dahyun would be home and practiced piano or reading in her room but now she felt no sign of anyone. She broke down crying when she figured it out that Dahyun had decided to go back to her house because she couldn’t take it anymore. Chaeyoung also took all of her stuff and went to live with Somi, a girl that she knew from another school.

It was the end for School Meal Club, the end for Tzuyu’s friendship and the end for her smile. It hurt her so much that she became who she hated the most, an arrogant person who act all high and mighty. She started to use money more, luxury clothes and accessories started to pile up in her house and even though her parents were worried about her, they couldn’t do anything because they were so busy with their works. She also moved back to her house but still kept the apartment for memory, her parents bought the whole building so she didn’t even have to pay to keep it.

She still managed to get good grades at school and got invited to study medical in Seoul National University after her graduation. She didn’t care anyway so she just accepted it. Her parents also told her that both Dahyun and Chaeyoung got into Korea National University of Arts. Upon hearing those names, her blood boiled and she immediately shut her parents and went to her room. She cried all nigh that night but acted like nothing was wrong the next morning.

Tzuyu was like a walking statue, beautiful but had no emotions. She did what she was supposed to do and went home right after school, she even quit archery club because she couldn’t stand remembering about the good times when they were all there cheering for her. Then graduation day came, everyone was having a great time with their friends and family while Tzuyu standing there alone, looking as lost as ever. Everyone had someone to cheer when they got their diplomas but Tzuyu’s parents were in Japan for an important conference, her friends left her long time ago, she only had herself to rely on and it was hard for an eighteen-year-old teenager.

She didn’t cry nor looked sad, she just simply put on her cold façade and walked out of the hall to her car with her driver waiting for her. At least he congratulated her when she opened the car door. He was a kind-hearted guy with a gigantic body. His name is Kim Jong Kook and her parents hired him to protect Tzuyu. You could say he was the only who actually cared about Tzuyu and always be there for her. Tzuyu could break her façade and be herself in front of him because she knew she could trust him.

Summer was a disaster for her because she had nothing to occupy her head with, nothing to keep her busy and forget her miserable life. She decided to go back to Taiwan, her real home, to play with Gucci, to play with her brother or just to sleep in her grandma’s embrace without anything in her mind. She immediately booked a plane ticket to Taiwan the next day and told her driver to enjoy his break and maybe find himself a wife or something. Poor guy couldn’t even get a girlfriend because he was too nice.

She enjoyed her time in Taiwan but she couldn’t stay in Taiwan, her real home, forever. She needed to go back to Korea to finish her education and she knew once she got that degree, she could work anywhere she wanted or at least left the country that had so many good and bad memories.


End file.
